


Hallucinate

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, Maya is Ms. Morrell, Random & Short, Same actress Bianca Lawson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Maya (Ms. Morrell) comes out to Emily as being a druid emissary. Emily is confused.
Relationships: Emily Fields/Maya St. Germain
Kudos: 1





	Hallucinate

“You’re a what?” Emily asks.

“Druid.” Maya replies.

“What is that?”

“It’s…complicated. There’s a lot of strange supernatural stuff out there in the world, Em. It’s…a much scarier world then you might think.”

“After all the crap with A, I agree. But, supernatural? That’s a bit much, no?”

“How do you explain what you saw?” Maya asks.

“Hallucinogens?” Emily replies not really certain that would account for the strange wolf-like creatures she had seen.

Maya shakes her head.

“You don’t have to believe me. I’m just telling you the facts, you can do what you want with them.” Maya says.

“I need…time.” Emily says.


End file.
